Yumi's Bouquet
by blAnk pAgE drEAm
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, the day of love... And Yumi is having one of the worst days of her life. To add to the pressure, Yumi starts to receive flowers from a mysterious secret admirer. Are they from Ulrich? William? Or someone else entirely?
1. Making plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. Please don't rub it in.**

**Alright, I'm done for now with all the doom-and-gloom stuff. Can't say when it will come back, but my guess is in the near future. Just feel lucky that for now, I'm going to be focusing on FFA; Fluff, fun, and action. Plenty of the F's in here. Not much action though. I'll work on that in the future... Anywho, I'll stop blabbing now and get on with the story.**

* * *

Yumi's Bouquet

Beep! Beep! The alarm on Yumi's wristwatch buzzed to life. She glanced at the face and sighed. "I gotta go. Catch you later!" She waved goodbye.

"See you," Ulrich replied as the raven-haired girl walked off toward her house.

Odd, who was standing next to him, scrutinized his best friend closely. Ulrich was still gazing after Yumi, a slightly dreamy expression on his face. "Hello? Earth to Ulrich! Remember, dinner?"

Ulrich seemed to come out of a trance. "What? Oh, yeah." He followed Odd into the noisy cafeteria.

"You know, Valentine's Day is tomorrow," Odd commented casually as he picked up a bowl of soup and set it on his tray. He felt rather than saw Ulrich stiffen beside him.

"Yeah, so?"

"So…" Odd drew out the word so that it sounded like more than one syllable. "Are you going to do anything for Yumi?"

"Wha? N-no… I mean, we're just friends…" Ulrich's blush gave him away. Perhaps he saw the smug expression on Odd's face, since he put down the plate he had been about to take. "I'll see you later. I've got to go and… study for a test for Mrs. Hertz."

"'Kay, later." Odd waved over his shoulder and moved over to Jeremie and Aelita's table as Ulrich hurried away.

"Well?" Jeremie inquired as soon as he was sure that Ulrich was out of earshot.

Sitting down, Odd rolled his eyes. "He's hopeless."

"Is he going to do anything?" Aelita asked eagerly.

"Depends. Are we having a test in Mrs. Hertz's class tomorrow?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"It's a yes or no question," prompted Jeremie.

Odd poked thoughtfully at his food, staring into space as if looking at something no one else could see. "I'd say no," he told them at last. "But he wants to. He definitely wants to."

Jeremie pushed his remaining food away, which was quickly snatched up by Odd. "Any ideas?"

"One, actually," Odd replied, swallowing a huge mouthful of food. He explained his plan.

Aelita bit her lip. "Isn't that a bit, well, risky? After all, she could end up breaking his heart."

"Yeah, but she won't," said Odd confidently.

Jeremie took a less optimistic standpoint. "I don't think that's a very good idea." Odd looked offended, but Jeremie pressed on. "If it doesn't work, they'll both be crushed… Not to mention the fact that Ulrich will kill us."

"Still, it's possible," Aelita mused.

"Voting time," Odd announced. "All those in favor of my brilliant scheme…" He raised his hand, staring hard at his two friends, as if he could make them raise their hands by sheer will.

"All in favor of Odd's plan, with a few minor changes, such as…" Aelita ticked off a few of her ideas on her fingers.

"That's great!" Odd exclaimed as soon as she was done. "Change my vote to that."

"And all those who think that we should just stay out of their business and let them work it out for themselves…" Jeremie waved his hand sarcastically, and then sighed. "I guess I've been outvoted. All right, what's my job?" And so, the three friends began to make plans.

* * *

**I didn't give away much this chapter. I guess you'll just have to wait and see what comes next. Until next time,**

**R to the 3rd**


	2. Dawn's Daisy

** Okay, chapter 2 is finally up! I won't waste my time talking, so here, just read!**

* * *

Yumi came downstairs in a thoroughly bad mood on Valentine's Day. "Good morning, Yumi," Hiroki said in a voice dripping with sarcasm. "Have a good night's sleep?"

"You know I didn't, you little snot!" she snarled, giving her little brother a murderous glare. Hiroki had to have been the culprit. No one else would have been evil enough to set her alarm for 4:30 a.m., and then to have it go off every ten minutes after that.

"Who, me?" Hiroki attempted to look innocent, and then ducked as Yumi took a swipe at his head.

"Yumi, leave your brother alone," chastised Mrs. Ishiyama, handing Yumi a piece of charred toast.

"He started it," Yumi grumbled irritably, taking a bite of toast and making a face. "Gross!"

"Sorry, hon. The toaster's broken again."

"Figures." Yumi tossed her burned toast into the trashcan just as a half-asleep Mr. Ishiyama shuffled into the kitchen. "Well, I'm off! I'll just eat breakfast at school, okay?" She gave both of her parents a quick peck on the cheek, tugged sharply on Hiroki's hair, and was out the door before her family could say anything more.

Just outside, Yumi shook back her ebony hair and was just about to start down the stairs when something sitting on the bottom step drew her gaze. She bent down and picked up the flower. She recognized it as a garden daisy, and an interestingly colored one at that. Yellow with deep red veins running up the sides, the whole flower looked as though it was ablaze. _To Yumi_ read the note tied to it by a pink ribbon. Yumi frowned slightly as she untied it. A thin silver ringfell into her hands out of the folded paper, the edges wavy and grooves etched into the metal. She unfolded it and read it:

_Everyday_

_The sun rises. And_

_Wakes me from my_

_Dreams of_

_You._

_And so, today_

_I give a gift_

_The flower of_

_Dawn._

_In a place_

_To rest,_

_Look for me at tierce._

Yumi stared at the note for a moment before turning back and heading inside to put the daisy in water, as she slipped the ring onto her finger. The note she stuck in her backpack. Yumi needed to ask someone something about this.

* * *

Yumi pulled up at the school ten minutes later. She was about to brake her bike when she noticed something that made her forget all about bike-riding. The figures, one with blonde hair, the other with bright pink, were standing in the otherwise deserted courtyard. Jeremie and Aelita; and they were lip-locked. Yumi gaped, and, not looking where she was going, ran straight into the bike rack. She felt a sharp jolt, was thrown over the handlebars, and landed sprawled in a heap.

Jeremie and Aelita broke apart. Jeremie flushed brick red, and Aelita rushed over to help Yumi, her face matching her hair. "Are you all right?"  
Yumi got to her feet. "I'm fine, I'm fine." She straightened her backpack out and grinned. "So, did I interrupt something?"

"We-We, uhh…" Jeremie started to stammer, but was saved the trouble as Odd bounded up.

"Hi, guys," he chirped. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Yumi told him, struggling to wipe the smile off of her face. All four of them looked around as the warning bell sounded from the school, signaling that there was five minutes left until class began.

"Come on, let's get going," Jeremie told them, his blush ebbing.

"All right," Yumi sighed, starting to follow. There was a tug, then a loud _rriiiip!_, and suddenly Yumi's books and papers lay scattered on the ground. Yumi threw her hands up in exasperation, yanked what remained of her backpack off of the handlebars, and bent down to start gathering up her belongings.

Her friends dropped to their hands and knees to help her. "Hey, what's this?" Odd asked, straightening up with a piece of paper in her hands.

Yumi glanced up and went cold. It was the poem. "Don't touch-!" she began, but – too late – Odd had started to read it.

"Aha!" Odd snickered, his eyes gleaming with mischief. He read it aloud in a mocking, sing-song voice. "'Every day, the sun rises…'"

"Shut up!" Yumi growled, grabbing wildly for it. Odd danced gleefully out of her reach, still smirking.

"'… to rest, look for me at tierce,'" Odd finished. "Aww, how cute. Yumi's in looove."

"I'm not in love!" Yumi protested. "I don't even know who sent it to me! And give me that," she added, snatching the paper away.

Jeremie looked thoughtful. "Can I see that for a moment?" he asked Yumi politely.

Yumi hesitated, but allowed him to see the paper in her hands. She knew Jeremie well enough to be sure that he wouldn't mock her.

Jeremie took it gently and studied it. "What does 'tierce' mean?" Yumi wondered aloud.

Shrugging, Jeremie opened the lid to his laptop, and began to type with one hand. "I'll look it up… here we are. 'Tierce is an alternative spelling for the word "terce". This is the middle canonical hour.' Basically," he told them, "it's a time of day around 9:15."

"So the note means that your secret admirer wants you to meet him-"

"Or her," Odd interjected, grinning evilly. This earned him a punch in the arm from Yumi.

Aelita continued as if she hadn't heard, "-meet him around 9:15. But where?"

"I don't know. It just says 'a place to rest'. But there are plenty of places like that around here…" Yumi trailed off into a thoughtful silence. It was broken by a muffled snort. "What?" Yumi asked Odd irritably, who was still laughing.

"I was just thinking… Who knows a word like 'tierce'? I mean, even Einstein here-" he nudged Jeremie in the ribs "-didn't know it. I bet your secret admirer is Herve or something."

Yumi was on the verge of giving him another punch in the arm when a booming bell came from the school. "We're late!" she yelped.

* * *

**Not exactly a cliffhanger, but oh well. Please excuse the poem, I'm not very good. ****Anyways, until next time!**

**R to the 3rd**


	3. Tierce's Tulip

**I am so, so sorry that it took me such a long time to update! I've been crazy-busy lately, and trust me, I feel horrible for not updating sooner. In other news, rating change! Since I've decided that there will be no swearing in this fanfic, I see no real point to having it rated T. So, now more people can read it 'cause it has a lower rating!**

**I'm going to shut up now so that you can go ahead and read. Enjoy!**

* * *

Yumi took off, leaving her friends in the dust. "Ms. Mayer is going to kill me," she thought as she pulled open the door.

Ms. Mayer, in the middle of taking attendance, was on the last names starting with "J". "Jamison, Paula – Oh, I see Ms. Ishiyama has decided to join us."

"Sorry ma'am," Yumi muttered as she slipped into her seat, and wishing that she had arrived a minute earlier. If she had gotten into class before her name was read, she wouldn't have been counted as tardy. Yumi bent down to take her notebook out of her backpack, and then remembered that she had ripped it. "Oh no," she moaned.

"Something you'd like to share with the class?" Ms. Mayer asked tartly.

Yumi's face flushed. "I-It's just that I left my homework out in the courtyard. May I go get it?"

Ms. Mayer raised her eyebrows. "I'm surprised by your boldness. First you're late to class, and then you ask to leave? Ordinarily, I would allow you to, but under the circumstances: F."

"Great, just what I needed," Yumi mumbled. Ms. Mayer continued her lesson, and Yumi spent the period in a thoroughly bad mood.

When the bell rang, Yumi got up from her seat and left the building, returning to where she had left all her books and papers. To her dismay, she found that the wind had blown them all over the courtyard. Groaning, she bent down and began to pick them up for the second time that day.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw Ulrich. Wordlessly, he offered her an armful of neatly collected papers. "Oh, thanks," Yumi panted, taking them.

"You should take better care of your stuff," Ulrich told her, the corners of her mouth twitching.

"That's not fun-!" Yumi started to protest, but broke off as William called to her from the entrance to the science building.

"Hurry up, Yumi! We'll be late!"

"You'd better go," Ulrich told her quietly before disappearing into the crowd of 9th graders.

Yumi stared after him for a moment before shaking her head and following William.

* * *

Yumi fidgeted in her seat. She just couldn't sit still today. Mrs. Hertz was droning something about the periodic table of elements. "So bored," Yumi sighed to herself.

"Did you say something?" William asked, turning around in his seat.

"No," replied Yumi, checking her watch. 9:22, it read. Yumi remembered that her secret admirer had asked her to meet him at 9:15. She gave a small laugh. Well, not only was she late, but she had no idea where to look for him. "A place to rest", how much more vague could he get?

Fiddling idly with her pencil, Yumi tilted her head to stare out the window. Just outside, she could see the Crossroads and the Administration Building behind it. But something was different about the scene today. Yumi squinted, trying to put her finger on it, when she figured out what was out of the ordinary. _What's that little pink thing? And what's it doing on the bench? _And then it hit her. "A place to rest," she whispered.

In an instant, Yumi's hand shot up. Mrs. Hertz stared at her for a moment. "Yes, Ms. Ishiyama?" she said imperiously.

"I'm not feeling well, ma'am," Yumi told her.

"Not well?"

"Not at all well," Yumi lied. "I think I need to go to the infirmary."

"Okay… Well, off you go then." Yumi stood up, amazed that it had worked. "Mr. Dunbar, will you please escort Ms. Ishiyama to the infirmary?"

Inwardly, Yumi groaned. William stood up eagerly next to her. Rolling her eyes, Yumi led the way out of the classroom. "What's wrong with you, anyway?" William asked outside. "You seemed fine this morning."

"Umm… Actually, I'm not really sick," Yumi confessed.

"Oh. So you just wanted to get out of class, didn't you?" said William, an expression of dawning comprehension. "Well, it's lucky that I came with you. I have something… just a second…" He un-slung his backpack and started rummaging through it. Yumi waited until she was sure that William couldn't see her… then turned and ran in the opposite direction. She stopped behind the Administration Building and waited. "Yumi…?" came William's confused voice. "Yumi? Yumi!"

Yumi stayed out of sight for a few more minutes just to make sure that he was gone. When she was sure that she was alone, Yumi abandoned her hiding place. She felt a twinge of guilt for deserting William like that, but she had needed to shake him off to find the flower. Besides, he got kind of annoying sometimes.

Shaking her ebony hair out of her eyes, Yumi made her way over to the bench. Sure enough, there was the flower. This one was a bright tulip with white veins spider-webbing through the bubblegum pink flesh. The corners of Yumi's mouth twitched as she was reminded of the color of Aelita's hair.

Yumi removed the note and opened it. A ring, almost identical to the first one, fell out. Yumi placed it on her finger and found that some of the grooves matched up with those of the silver band from this morning. _A puzzle ring, _Yumi deduced, fitting the new band into the original. Glancing at the note, Yumi quickly read:

_Everyday_

_The morning goes on. And_

_You're so close_

_But yet so_

_Faraway._

_And so, today,_

_I give a gift._

_The flower of_

_Tierce._

_At the _

_Highest point,_

_Look for me at noon._

Yumi stared at the note. Well, apparently whoever this person was, he was planning on continuing. Something about the flower choice rang a bell, though. A tulip… _Like a tulip, _Yumi recalled from last Valentine's Day. It was part of a poem that she had heard read once before that had been written for her. So, did that mean that her secret admirer could be…Ulrich?

Just as Yumi reached this conclusion, she felt a drop of wet against her cheek. She brushed it away only to have another land on top of her head. Unnoticed by her, a light rain had begun to fall. "Oh, great!" Yumi shielded her head with her backpack as a light drizzle set in.

* * *

**So, there you have it. Not the greatest, kinda short, but oh well. I made two references to episodes, one to "The Secret" and one to "St. Valentine's Day". Did you catch them? (If not, you didn't really miss much, trust me.) The next chapter will be coming soon. (Really!) Anyway, I'm taking off. Until next time,**

**Railynn**


	4. Bonus chapter!

**I've almost got the next chapter of Yumi's Bouquet ready. However, I won't be able to post it this next month, because I'm participating in NaNoWriMo. (For those who have no idea what I'm talking about, google it.) I felt bad just writing to say that I won't be writing, so I added a bonus chapter. This was originally designed to be a one-shot, but I thought it fit here. Here's the bonus chapter!**

* * *

**Bonus chapter: William Dear**

"Ulrich dear!" Sissi cooed. "I need to talk to you when we get out of class, okay?" She headed into the doorway.

Ulrich made a face. "I'm ditching," he told Odd. "I need to find somewhere to hide before she hunts me down."

"'Kay." Odd entered the classroom, thinking, _If she and William don't leave them alone, they'll mess up everything. _But how to get rid of them? "Ulrich had a stomachache," he told the teacher before taking his usual seat.

Odd was doodling in the back of his notebook when the idea occurred. It was so simple! How could he have not thought of it before? Grinning, he grabbed his cell phone and began texting at the speed of light. _I need to hurry! _he thought urgently. _I need to finish this before-_

**"**Mister Della Robbia!" the teacher thundered. Odd winced. "How dare you text in my class! Hand that over right now!"

Odd hit the send button on the message with a sigh of relief. "Here," he said, handing the cell to him.

Two seats away, Sissi suddenly let out a squeal. Her hand shot up. "I need to go to the infirmary," she said, tripping over the words.

Odd stood. "I'll take her." The teacher nodded in consent, allowing the two students to leave the room.

"'Bye." Odd chirped to Sissi before darting off. She wouldn't care. Besides, he needed to find a camera.

* * *

Sissi stood waiting in the greenhouse, chewing anxiously on her lower lip. Why was he so late? Wasn't he coming? This trick had been pulled on her once before. Maybe it was all a joke again. At this thought, Sissi's eyes filled with tears. She was about to leave the greenhouse when a voice reached her ears. "Hello?" 

"Ulrich!" Half-blinded by tears, Sissi ran towards the figure and caught him in her arms.

"What-" was all that he managed to get out before the two were lip-locked. Sissi was still crying, but by now, from joy – until she felt he hands push her away.

"Ulrich?" she asked pitifully.

"Yumi?" came the other voice, sounding just as heart-broken as she was.

Sissi wiped away the tears and the two got a good look at each other for the first time.

"William!"

"Sissi!"

"What are you doing here?" the both demanded at the same time.

"Meeting (Ulrich/Yumi)" they answered.

"What! (Ulrich/Yumi), meet you here?"

Sissi finally broke the unison. "Odd! It was him, I know it! I'll get him."

"Calm down," William said soothingly, his face a little pink as he traced his lips. "You can get him later. Um… Sissi?"

"What?" she snapped irritably.

William cleared his throat. "Uh… Never mind."

* * *

Odd smiled to himself, holding up the photograph. Sissi's eyes were closed, tears still trickling down her cheeks, and William's face was flaming red as they embrace. It was too bad that he had missed the kiss. Then again, judging by William's expression now, as he stared after Sissi… it might not be his last opportunity.

* * *

**I'll try to have the chapter up soon. Byez!**

**Railynn**


	5. Noon's Iris

**Why did I decide to write this in two days? I can't remember. Me from two days ago, you are an idiot.**

**At least I got it done, right?**

* * *

_How does it start raining this hard this quickly?_ Yumi wondered. What had started as a light shower had turned into a minor monsoon in a matter of seconds. Rain splattered her face and clothing as she made a mad dash for the nearest shelter, the hallway in front of the Administration building. Yumi ducked inside.

She looked out onto the grounds and contemplated her next move. She could not stay here. Someone would surely come out of the building and ask why she was not in class. She would have to invent a story, which, as experience had told her, could lead to problems. The more stories invented, the more likely that she would be caught.

Of course, her other option would be to go back out into the rain. Yumi was not usually so unwilling to go out in a storm. But with the luck that she was having today, it would be all that she could do not to be hit by a freak lightning bolt or something.

Yumi glanced down at the flower still clutched loosely in her left hand. Could it really be from Ulrich? _No, it's not,_ she thought, suddenly sure of this. She had made herself clear a few months previously when she had informed him that she wanted them to only be friends. Yumi bit her lip, her insides twisting with guilt. She had wounded him deeply that day, she knew. _But it was for his own good,_ she said to herself for the umpteenth time._ I was tying him down._

She didn't even believe this herself and wondered how she had convinced herself that this was true before.

_Well, if it's not him, then who was it? William, maybe?_ Yumi grimaced. Though it had been flattering at first, she now found the fact that William continued to chase her around a little annoying. Sure, he was hot… _Really _hot… But as in the brains department, she found the boy a bit lacking. She could not be sure that it was not him, but… _No. He said he was going to be getting me something else, right? _Yumi remembered. She felt a mixture of disappointment and relief.

So then if the two of them had been eliminated, then who could possibly be sending these? Johnny? _… I could imagine that. Ew._ In that case, Yumi would need to ask Hiroki to find out. This meant going outside. Great.

Steeling her resolve, Yumi took a deep breath and ran outside. She sprinted across the courtyard, slipping on patches of mud. Rain pelted at her, stinging her skin and eyes. She held her arms in front of her face, trying to shield herself as much as possible. She was almost there. "Come on," she said to herself, speeding up.

Yes! Yumi was right in front of it. She placed her foot inside… And her foot slipped out from underneath her. Yumi fell backwards onto the pavement. Her head hit something hard and she knew no more.

_Something warm brushed her cheek. Someone was touching her cheek lightly, pushing back the strands of hair in her face. Who? Yumi wanted to open her eyes to see, but they seemed so heavy, and by the time she could get them open, whoever it had been was long gone._

Yumi sat up in the infirmary and immediately lay back down. Her head was throbbing. What had happened? She'd been running and then… Now she could recall. She had slipped, her foot slick with rain and mud. Well, that at least explained the throbbing lump on the back of her head. How had she gotten here?

Luckily, Nurse Yolande entered the room at that very moment. Noticing that Yumi was awake, she gave her a pointed look. "You were very lucky not to get a concussion," she told Yumi, disapproval evident. "What were you doing in the rain?"

"I got caught outside," Yumi mumbled.

Yolande sighed. "Well, no use lecturing you about it now. Here." She gave Yumi a couple of aspirins and a glass of water, which Yumi accepted gratefully.

"Nurse Yolande?" Yumi asked after she had taken them. "Who brought me here?"

Yolande blinked. "Ulrich Stern. He came in carrying you. The pair of you looked like a couple of drowned rats, you were so wet."

_Ulrich?_ Yumi felt a blush rising to her cheeks. Yolande was continuing, "He stayed with you for awhile, too, but left to go to lunch. He said to give you this." Yolande picked up the tulip, which was now in a small vase. "Said you were holding it when he found you. You can keep the vase, if you want," she added.

Yumi nodded. "Yeah. Thanks." Something of Yolande's last statement clicked into place. "Did you say that it was lunchtime?"

Yolande nodded. "You've been out for a few hours. It's 12:15. And that reminds me, I need to go down to a staff meeting right now. Your backpack is on the chair."

Yumi thanked her again and Yolande left the office. Yumi sat up and remained there for a little while, thinking. Ulrich had brought her here and stayed with her for awhile. Yumi reached up and put a hand to her cheek. _Was that you who brushed my hair away from my face?_ she wondered. She looked down at the tulip. _And was it this that made you leave?_

No time for further contemplation now. Nurse Yolande said that it was 12:15. That meant that the next flower was in place. _The highest point…_ Surely that meant the roof of the Science building. It was the highest place accessible to students. She said "accessible" it the sense that it was possible to get up there, and _not_ that they were actually allowed to go up there. Going would be risky, but she was sure that she was right.

Yumi retrieved her bag from the chair and picked up the flower. Outside, the rain seemed to have let up, but the sky was now a dark, cloudy gray, seeming to be still toying with the possibility of letting loose more water on the earth below. Hoping that it would not choose to do so, Yumi walked briskly across the grounds to the science building. The doors were unlocked, luckily, and she stole inside. The halls seemed deserted. Yumi did not relax her guard, making her way to the door that led to the rooftop. It, too, opened at her touch. Perhaps her luck had changed after all.

Then again, perhaps not. The door at the top of the stair would not open. Yumi groaned, then gasped. Maybe she was just paranoid, but she was sure that she had heard someone moving around downstairs. Yumi tried the door again. The doorknob turned, but the door itself would not budge. Panic fluttered inside of her. She could not be caught up here. Students were under no circumstances allowed on the roof. She would be suspended for sure. The soft sounds of footsteps were getting closer. Yumi threw her shoulder against the door in desperation. With a shudder, the jammed door opened.

Yumi, unprepared for this, was sent sprawling to the ground. She hastily got up and shut the door behind her. Panting, she waited until her heartbeat slowed to a normal rate, then looked around.

She spotted it at once. A flower tied to a cable, flapping gently in the breeze, with a note around it. Yumi reached up, caught the cable, and untied the bloom. This flower was an iris, deep violet with a bold streak of yellow through the center. "Hm," Yumi said, thinking of Odd.

She opened up the note and slid the ring into her palm. The one was harder to put on, and she spent a few minutes fumbling with it until it at last fit into place. She then turned her attention to the note.

_Everyday_

_I want to tell you, but_

_I can't find_

_The words._

_And so today,_

_I give a gift._

_The flower of_

_Noon._

_At the_

_Front,_

_Look for me at dusk._

Yumi felt her heart constrict. Maybe… Maybe it really could be him. She looked up at the sun, now shining weakly through the clouds. "Is this you, Ulrich?" she whispered.

* * *

**I'm going to be better about updating this. I only have two chapters left, anyway. And the next one is very important.**

**To anyone who is still interested in this fic, I am SO sorry for making you wait so long, and eternally grateful to you for reading this anyway. Please let me know who you are so that I can send you a virtual gift basket.**

**-Railynn**


End file.
